Meet The Parents
by iAREawesome
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the two names at the bottom of her list. She was going to be the Uchiha twins' new teacher.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: this idea came to me a couple of years back. I started it and never finished but I decided to pick it up again now that SasuSaku is canon (I'm late, I know). Enjoy!

On a side note, as much as I love Sarada, I didn't want to change what I had originally written so this will be an alternate universe piece. Also, who wouldn't love Uchiha twins?

* * *

Meet The Parents  
By: iAREawesome  
Two-shot

* * *

 **Day 1**

Miura Eri was nervous.

Actually, nervous didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling.

She actually wanted to faint.

 _Breathe in..._

 _Breathe out..._

 _In..._

 _Out..._

After a few more rounds of breathing and a few whackings to the head with the newspaper in her hand, she grabbed the handle of the door in front of her and swung it open.

She was always a nervous wreck whenever she was in a new environment. She was by no means a shy person, but there was just something about leaving her comfort zone that she didn't like.

The building itself seemed newly renovated as everything seemed squeaky clean. Making her way down the hall, she was careful in her steps as she familiarized herself with her surroundings.

 _Make a left at the head office, Keep going until you hit the playroom_ _and then make a right at the yellow doors._ _  
_  
She had practically memorized the instructions in her head. Soon enough, she found herself staring into big bold letters marked "STAFF ROOM." She pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of an elderly lady sitting at the round table in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Miura-sensei."

Eri quickly bowed. "Good morning, Tsuchiori-sensei!" She composed herself and was surprised at how relieved she had become by seeing a familiar face.

The older lady, who was also the headmaster of the school, stood up from her chair and gestured for Eri to sit down with a warm smile. Eri could not help but smile back as she made her way over to the table. She had met the headmaster a couple of weeks ago during her interview and got along swimmingly with her. Konoha was a private school and was one of the more prestigious schools in the area. Eri had applied on a whim when she saw the job opening. She had been offered the job immediately after the interview and to this day, Eri still couldn't believe her luck.

Before sitting down, she placed her hand bag in the chair next to her while placing the newspaper on the table and removed her jacket.

"I trust that you are prepared? The first day of school is always exciting for both teachers and children." Tsuchiori commented as Eri sat down in front of her. Eri gave a nervous smile and crossed her arms as she leaned forward onto the table.

"Oh i'm definitely ready.. just a bit nervous is all." She admitted.

Tsuchiori chuckled. "As you should be. There would be something terribly wrong with you if you were to come in here without lacking some of your nerves." She teased and Eri swore that she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She was glad that Tsuchiori-sensei was kind enough to comfort her though.

She continued. "Now, now, dear. All the children enrolled at Konoha are well-mannered and exceptionally spirited. You will find no problems with them, I assure you."

"That's not why i'm nervous Tsuchiori-sensei. I'm just worried that either the children or parents won't like me very much."

Tsuchiori-san gave a warm smile. "Our school only hires the best, I can assure you that as well."

Eri blushed prettily. "You flatter me, Tsuchiori-sensei. I promise to do my best."

"That's the spirit, dear. Now-" Tsuchiori shuffled the papers in front of her on the table and proceeded to look through them. "The reason I am here is because I thought I would go over your lesson plans and activities with you before the children arrive. Though I am quite sure what you have planned is great, there is no harm is  
receiving additional advice, is there?"

Eri grabbed a hold of her hand bag beside her and took out a blue folder. "That would be great, Tsuchiori-sensei! It would help me out a lot." She opened up her folder to take out her daily lesson plan sheet. It was neatly typed out with additional side notes made in pen.

Eri slid the piece of paper over in front of Tsuchiori. "So for today, I was planning on doing a starting exercise with the alphabet. I've brought some CDs from home which have been verified by the head office as appropriate and I was going to do some sing-along songs with them."

Tsuchiori nodded. "Interesting."

"After that, I would hand out their english and math worksheets and do mini-lessons on each subject. For english, they would spelling words like "cat" and "dog" and each day would have a different theme of words. For math, we would be using visual aids that also correspond with the theme of the day."

"Wonderful!"

"After lunch, I would be doing arts and crafts with them that also go along with the theme. If there is time leftover, I would either do some reading with them or take them outside to the playground. These are all just general ideas for the time being though. Once I know the children better, I'll be able to improvise and do further activities that match their interests."

"It does sound like you put a lot of thought into this Miura-sensei. I knew I hired you for a reason." Tsuchiori commented as she handed the sheet back to Eri. She reached into her own pile of papers and fished out one of them. The paper had the words "NEW" marked in bold; she held it out for Eri. "Speaking of children, I have an updated attendance list here for you. I apologize for not getting that to you sooner, but we had some new additions last minute. All of your students have registered for the next 6 weeks so I'm sure you'll get to know them very well." "

Eri took the sheet and did a quick scan of the names. Most of the names were ones she had already familiarized herself with. "So in total I have 25 students now? That's still not too bad." She commented as she continued to read the names. Two of them caught her eye.

"Are these two new additions?" She pointed to the two names at the bottom of the list. Funny... it was like she had come across their names before

Tsuchiori looked over at the names Eri was staring at and nodded. "Yes, they registered here yesterday."

"Why do their names seem so familiar?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

A somewhat sly smile made its way across Tsuchiori's face. "I'm sure you've come across them somewhere before."

Eri couldn't put her finger on it. She then focused her attention on the table when the newspaper in front of her caught her eye.

 _ **"Uchiha Corps makes another discovery-"**_

Eri's eyes widened. She took a glance at the two names at the bottom of her newly updated list.

 _24\. Uchiha Hiroki_

 _25\. Uchiha Misaki_

She turned to the woman beside her but the words were knocked right out of her. Tsuchiori's smile was so big that crinkles had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"This is the first time that the Uchiha twins have ever been enrolled to a school. Isn't it wonderful that you get to be their very first teacher? I met them yesterday, and they are such darlings; so polite and well-mannered." Tsuchiori said. She folded her hands in front of her and leaned forward towards Eri. "Looks like you'll be having an interesting summer, Miura-sensei."

Miura Eri was once again nervous.

No, nervous couldn't describe what she was feeling right now.

She actually wanted to faint.

So she did.

* * *

"Good Morning Miura-Sensei! My name is Kyoba Rika."

Eri bent down so that she was at the same eye-level as the girl in front of her. "Good Morning, Rika-chan! Let's work together and make this week fun!"

The girl shook her head so hard that she sent her pigtails flying. "I'm so excited!"

"Now Rika, remember to listen to Miura-Sensei and be a good girl. I don't want to hear you causing any trouble today, alright?" Her father teased as he helped her out of her backpack. He placed it on her desk and opened it up for her. Rika instantly moved to take out her pencil case and water bottle.

"Okay~"

Her father gave her a quick hug and kissed her goodbye. "Have a good day!" He gave Eri a quick wave goodbye to which she returned.

"Bye Daddy!" Rika then ran off to join the other children playing on the carpet.

Eri leaned against the wall behind her. It had already been 15 minutes since the start of class and not once did any of the children come crying to her nor had she witnessed any sort of bad behaviour. In fact, the children were exceptionally polite and sweet. She had worked at schools where children wouldn't even bother to say good morning to her with parents that just ignored her presence completely. It was nice to be in a different environment.

She let her thoughts linger back to what had happened before classes started.

Uchiha Hiroki and Uchiha Misaki were going to be in her class.

 _THE_ Uchiha Hiroki and Misaki of _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Now Eri was not into gossip or anything, but it was hard to be ignorant of the business world when she was an adult. The Uchiha industry hardly went unnoticed. For decades, it was always top notch and was always run by the head of the family. That was until an incident a couple of years ago in which all of the Uchiha family, with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke, were murdered. The media didn't have much information on the matter, which made people think that the sole survivor had done it in order to take the company from his brother (who was next in line for it). Through all the fuss, Uchiha corps slowly went towards bankruptcy but Uchiha Sasuke ignored them all and stepped up to save his family's company from going completely off radar. Soon after that, the rumours had died down and the company was at the top of the pyramid once again. Eri had to admit that from what she read about him, he was a very smart and honorable man.

The funny thing was, no one had ever seen what he looked like. Perhaps it was his way of keeping his personal life a secret. He had apparently paid a very good sum of money to the media to stop them from publishing his picture. Eri wasn't surprised. Who would want their face plastered on the news after their whole family just got murdered?

Like she said, he was a smart man.

But that didn't stop the talk of Uchiha Sasuke. Oh no, that was far from the end. People got even more curious and once again started rumours of how he looked. Maybe he has a really bad face? Or maybe he just has a big mole that he doesn't want anyone to see! Hmm... maybe he has really small eyes?

The public wanted to hear about Uchiha Sasuke. His family had been the centre of attention for the past few decades. They needed to know more about current head of Uchiha Corps.

So naturally, the media turned to another aspect of his life.

When Eri was in high school, there were so many months where his name would come up in an article title on the first page of the local newspaper. Each month would be about a girl; But different girls every month, mind you. The media was always on top of who his "secret girlfriend" was or "his public affair with so and so."

 _"Uchiha Sasuke spotted with famous chinese actress (insert name here)"_

 _"Uchiha's 7th girlfriend? How long will this one last?"_

 _"Uchiha and the heiress of Nintendo 'getting it on?'"_

Okay so she made that last one up.

But seriously. He was the juicy steak to the media hound.

It wasn't until she was in teacher's college when the tabloids introduced Haruno Sakura. At first, they actually introduced her as one of his closest friends and she would comment numerously on each of his accomplishments. That was clue #1.

Clue #2 was when she had apparently appeared as his date at social events.

Clue #3 was when a reporter saw them sharing a kiss outside his car.

And clue #4 was when she completely disappeared from the public's eye immediately after that.

And so, another aspect of his life was now concealed. There was no news of Uchiha Sasuke's personal life after that.

However, 3 years ago, it was announced that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were getting married. Even then, no photos were ever published of them, and Haruno Sakura was again rarely spoken of. They clearly did not want to associate their personal lives with the media. If anything, that made Eri respect the Uchihas even more. They were a very fascinating couple indeed. Perhaps it was also the fact that-

"Good Morning Miura-Sensei!" Two voices sang in unison, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Eri looked down and saw two eager looking eyes staring up at her. She opened her mouth to ask them for their names, but closed them when they spoke first.

"My name is Uchiha Hiro!" The boy with black hair introduced. He had spiky disheveled hair that seemed like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were an opal colour that went well with his cheeky smile and two perfect dimples. He pointed to the girl beside him. "And this is my sister, Uchiha Misa! We're twins! Even though we're boy and girl...I'm older though!"

Eri looked at the girl now. She had the same black hair as her brother with emerald coloured eyes. Both had big eyes, beautiful smiles and a set of perfect dimples. She was about to speak once again when a voice interrupted her.

"So sorry for being late, Miura-sensei! There was traffic and it took a while for the roads to clear up."

Eri turned her head to see a blonde smiling sheepishly at her.

 _Could this be..._

 _.. Uchiha Sasuke?_

As if reading her thoughts, the blonde held out his hand. "No, I'm not their dad. But I do get that a lot when I'm with them. Teme-" He quickly cleared his throat and quickly corrected himself. "Sasuke and Sakura-chan are extremely busy this morning and couldn't drop them off personally, so here I am! Uzumaki Naruto, their godfather, but call me Naruto! Pleased to meet you!"

Eri accepted his hand and gave a quick shake. "My name is Miura Eri. Very nice to meet you, Naruto-san." It made sense that he wasn't their father. For one thing, he had blonde hair and blue eyes while the twins didn't.

Eri heard a giggle come from Misaki. Her hands were covering her mouth as if trying to stop herself from laughing. "'Kaa-san told us that Naru-ji slept in today and that was why he was late in picking us up!"

Hiroki quickly joined in on the laughter. "I bet he was too busy smooching Hina-baa!" Both children broke into a fit of giggles.

Naruto gave a mock growl as he swiftly grabbed both children into his arms. The twins were screaming and laughing all while trying to get out of his grasp. Naruto adjusted his arms slightly, swinging the children up and making sure their arms were out of reach from his face. "What did you two monkeys say?!"

An immediate 'nothing' and 'we're sorry' was heard to which Naruto gave a triumphant smile.

"I thought so."

The laughter subsided before the twins laid their heads against Naruto's shoulder. Eri was surprised. She had never seen such a display of affection coming from children and their uncles, or in this case, godfathers. She saw Misaki give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to go Naru-ji. You would have alot of fun with Hiro and I!"

Naruto's expression softened and he smiled. "I wish I could Misa-chan, but I have to go to work. You and Hiro-chan can tell me all about it next time I come over alright? I want to know everything!" He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before letting them down. "Now, behave yourselves for Miura-sensei! If you're bad, I'll know. And you won't want me telling 'Tou-san right?"

Both children shook their heads. "No No No! We'll be good! We promise!" Hiroki said.

"Yeah! Promise!" Misaki added in.

Eri noted this. So Uchiha Sasuke was a strict dad, it seemed.

"Good babies." Naruto said and ruffled their hair. He was careful in making sure his car keys did not mix in with their hair. "Now go put your bags away and play with the others. I'll pick you both up today after school."

"Okay." They ran over to Naruto and both gave him a quick hug before running off to the hangers to hang up their bags. Eri watched as they Hiroki helped his sister put up her bag before hanging up his own. They both took out their water bottles and pencil cases and put them on a desk nearby. Once seeing them open up a board game on the carpet, she turned back to the man in front of her.

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I'll take very good care of them."

He gave a humble smile. "I don't doubt that. But actually, Miura-sensei, I wanted to talk to you about them before I leave." He gave her a look as if he was asking for her permission to continue.

She nodded. "Of course, is anything the matter?"

"You see, this is their first time coming to a private school. They were home-schooled before since the media usually always hounds their family, so maybe you can understand why. Their father was really against it at first, but their mom really wanted them to get a feel of how real school was." Naruto gave a big sigh. "I know they're only 4, but they are very mature for their age. They know of who they are, and they know that they will get treated  
differently because of it. It wasn't something we wanted for them, but because of the constant attention they get, it wasn't something that could be controlled. So on behalf of their parents as well as myself, we really wanted to ask you to please let them independant."

Eri was confused. "I thought you wanted me to treat them normally. As the teacher of a preschool and kindergarten class, it's my job to look after them really carefully."

"And that's how it should be, I completely understand that you have to do your job. Ah.. well, I guess I wasn't clear but," Naruto looked as if he was struggling with his words. "I'm really no good at this… but I guess what we want to say is we really don't want them to be ... ah… spoiled? YES. that's the word. We want to kindly ask you to please not spoil them." He now looked pleased with himself.

"Spoil them… ?"

He panicked again. "Not that we're saying that you'll do it, of course! I mean, I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. All we ask of you is to treat them like everyone else, because they are really no different no matter what those tabloids say. If they fall down because someone pushed them, don't let them come to you complaining. Let them defend themselves. Ah... am I making sense here? I don't know if I am..."

Eri smiled. "No, Naruto-san. I understand what you're trying to say. You don't want me or any of the other children to treat them differently just because of their name. If it comes down to it, they must learn things the hard way. Is that what you mean?"

"YES! And this is why you're the teacher, Miura-sensei" He laughed. "Oh! And another thing! It will either be me or another uncle of theirs by the name of Hatake Kakashi dropping them off or picking them up. Their parents are always so busy during the day that they never have the time to personally send their kids to school. I have a note here from their mom explaining everything. If you need to call her, she left her number for you." Naruto fished a note out from his pocket and handed it to her. Eri nodded and held onto it. For some reason, she felt disappointed that she would never be able to see their parents.

"Not a problem, Naruto-san. Thank you for letting me know."

"Great! Alright, I best be off before I'm late myself." He took a peek at the twins and waved. "Bye Babies! See you after school!"

Hiroki and Misaki stood up and waved. "Bye Naru-ji!"

Naruto smiled and gave a nod to Eri. "Have a good day, Miura-sensei! Thanks again!" And with that, he walked off.

"My pleasure! Have a good day!" She had called after him. She let out a deep breath and took another look at her class. There were about 13 students all playing on the carpet now.

This was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

 **Day 5**

For the next few days, it was the same routine for her. She came to work, waited for students to arrive, sang songs with them, had snack, went for recess, read a book with them, had lunch, had recess, allowed them to draw, had free time, and then it was home time. A couple of students would stay behind for an after-care program. It was designed for parents who got off work late and only after could they pick up their child. Eri was in charge of supervising the children in that program as well, but it was not as much work as the day school program because all she did was supervise while the children played with their toys. When 6 o'clock rolled around, parents would come pick up their child. On some occasions, parents would be late. In those situations, Eri had to charge them a 5$ fee for every 5 minutes they were late. She felt horrible doing it everytime, but rules were rules.

When Friday rolled around, she went about her daily schedule. Time seemed to fly that day, so before she knew it, it was already the end of school. The students that stayed behind made their way to the carpet area and started to take out the building blocks. Eri stretched and sat down at the teacher's desk ready to pull out her latest fiction book when Uchiha Hiroki approached her desk.

"Miura-sensei?"

Eri was so tired that she didn't even notice him there at first. "Hiro-kun! I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head no. "I have something to give you. It's a letter from 'kaa-san." He placed the letter on her desk.

Eri's eyes widened. Did she write her a letter because she did something wrong? "Oh okay, thank you Hiro-kun." He gave a quick 'you're welcome' and darted off towards the carpet when Eri dismissed him.

She opened the letter and started to read.

 _Miura-sensei,_

 _My name is Haruno Sakura and I am the mother of Uchiha Hiroki and_ _Uchiha Misaki. I'm terribly sorry that I could not contact you via_ _phone or in person, but I was in a hurry this morning so I only ended_ _up writing this letter._

 _My godfather, Hatake Kakashi, will be picking up Hiro and Misa today_ _at 6. Though he promises me that he will be on time, it is a fact that_ _he is extremely tardy. I cannot say when he will arrive to pick them_ _up and for that I am terribly sorry. Normally, Uzumaki Naruto would_ _have picked them up, but he is busy today and cannot make it._

 _With that being said, please accept the following cheque as Kakashi's_ _fee for being late. I have made it payable to the school. If he ends_ _up being earlier than the amount written, then please accept the rest_ _of it as a donation._

 _Again, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Feel free to contact_ _me at the enclosed telephone number should any problems arise._

 _Thank you,_

 _P.S. Hiro and Misa always talk of you at home every day. It makes me so happy to_ _know that they are having a wonderful time at school! Thank you for_ _all your kindness and hard work._

 _Haruno Sakura_

Eri took a look at the cheque in the envelope and her eyes widened. It was a cheque of 100$. Haruno Sakura had written a cheque to her for _one hundred dollars._

Eri did the mental math in her head.

She hoped to god that she wouldn't have to stay _that_ late.

* * *

 **Day 15**

As the weeks went on, Eri learned more and more about the Uchiha twins. They were usually dropped off and picked up by Uzumaki Naruto, in which afterwards they would go to the ice cream store and was allowed one kiddy scoop of a flavour of their choice. If their mom was home for dinner that night, they would have had to keep the ice cream store visit a secret from her. Eri had been curious as to why that was the case, but she decided not to ask since it really wasn't any of her business. Though she tried to be friendly towards her students, she knew from the start that any personal questions were off limits.

Aside from Uzumaki Naruto, the twins were also picked up by Hatake Kakashi. He was apparently their mother's godfather since her parents had passed away at a young age. He was like another father to Haruno Sakura. When Eri first heard the story from said godfather himself, her heart cried out for these children. They had never gotten the chance to meet both their grandparents personally. Since Eri was very close to her grandparents from a young age, she felt pity for them. However, she knew that though they never got to experience their grandparents' love, everyone else in their life had given them all the love and care that they could offer. These children were truly blessed in that sense.

She had seen the way Naruto-san and Kakashi-san looked at the twins. How the twins would run at the speed of light towards them when their guardians appeared at the classroom door. If that wasn't love, then she didn't know what was.

But what Eri was really surprised at was how she had never gotten to meet the parents of the twins. They had been in school with her for 2 and a half weeks now, and not once did Uchiha Sasuke or Haruno Sakura show up. They must have been busy.. but busy to this extreme? She did not know what type of occupation their mother had, but surely both of them could leave work early to pick up their children.

Eri was beginning to wonder what type of parents the Uchihas were. It was possible that they were the type that didn't care much. Some parents were such workaholics that they simply take their son or daughter's childhood for granted. She hoped that this wasn't the case. If anything, her intuition told her that they were simply way too  
busy.

Hiroki had told her once while eating his snack that his father was very serious all the time. "Rarely would 'tou-san offer to go outside and play catch with him.", he has said. But when he did, Hiroki said that it was like the feeling of going to the ice cream store after being sick for a week. When he or his sister did something naughty, however, "'tou-san could get very loud and scary." But though 'tou-san seemed very mean at times, he knew that 'tou-san loved him and his sister with all his heart. Misaki then made a comment about how 'kaa-san had told him that, but Hiroki retorted that he knew it was true because he felt the love from 'tou-san.

After hearing that story during snack time, Eri was certain that the Uchiha was a strict parent towards the twins. As the days went on though, Hiroki and Misaki would tell her more stories of how their 'tou-san would play with them or make them laugh. She concluded that he was just a regular dad: one that knew how to make his children happy all while teaching them right from wrong.

Little did Eri know that a few days later, she would get to experience first hand how strict the Uchiha could be.

* * *

It was a cool and sunny summer day. She had taken the class outside numerous times because of the wonderful weather they were having. Eri loved days like this - big fluffy clouds in the sky with a cool breeze.

By the time school came to an end, there were only 9 kids in the aftercare program. A couple of girls were drawing in the corner table while 3 boys were playing with toy cars on the carpet. Hiroki was playing with the toy drum set with Kyoba Rika playing the keyboard. Eri had been quietly enjoying her book when she was suddenly startled by someone shaking her arm.

It was Hiroki.

"Miura-sensei! You must come quick! Something is wrong with Misa!"

Eri's eyes darted to where Misaki was in the classroom. She was lying face down on one of the beanie bag chairs. As they approached her, Misaki turned her head towards them.

Eri put her hand on Misaki's forehead. It wasn't hot or even remotely warm so that was a good sign. It would've been bad if she caught a fever.

"How are you feeling, Misa-chan?" She asked

Misaki pouted. "I'm so tired, Miura-sensei. I want to go to sleep."

"Do you have a headache?"

"No. Just tired. So Sleepyyy."

"Well I'm sure that Naru-ji will be here soon to pick you up. Instead of going to the ice cream store, maybe you should just ask him to take you home so that you can rest." Eri suggested. Misaki gave a nod along with a big yawn. Hiroki, on the other hand, looked like someone just took away his favorite toy.

Eri laughed and patted his head. "You'll be okay if you don't get one day of ice cream, Hiro-chan."

"But I want my cookies and cream!" Hiroki whined. He took another look at Misaki and sighed. "I guess if Misa is feeling bad then Naru-ji will just take us home.. but I'll ask him for double tomorrow!" He gave a big grin.

"Are you sure you can handle so much ice cream?" Eri teased. She gently poked his belly to which he giggled and stepped back.

"Of course I can! I'm a big boy now. I'm almost as big as 'tou-san!" Hiroki put his hands on his hips.

Eri chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you are, Hiro-kun. Now let's let Misa-chan rest for a while. We don't want to be too loud because she might feel worse. Go find something quieter to do, alright?"

Hiroki nodded. "I'll go put the drum set away."

"Thank you Hiro-kun. Rika-chan, please put the keyboard away as well. You can go read a book instead! I promise I'll let you play on the keyboard again tomorrow."

Rika nodded. "Okay, Miura-sensei."

Eri smiled as they hurried to put their instruments away. She made her way back to the desk when she saw a figure looking around outside the classroom door. Instead of heading back to her desk, she walked towards the door.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She asked.

The man looked at her. "Yes, Is this room 111?"

Eri couldn't help but think of how handsome this man was. He looked pretty young - probably in his high 20s or early 30s. "Yes it is! I'm the teacher, Miura-sensei. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm here to pick up Hiro and Misa." He eyed the sign in sheet beside the door that was attached to a clipboard. "Is this where I sign them out?"

Eri suddenly felt her mouth go dry. "Y-Yes, Just the time and your signature beside their names please."

The man made his way to the clipboard and picked it up. As he looked for their names, Eri could not help but wonder who he was. He had on a casual dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top with dress pants. He didn't seem like someone random. But then again, the note never mentioned anyone else picking the twins up..

But wait,

This man had black disheveled hair ...

just like Hiroki...

 _No way.._

 _Could it be..._

The man finished signing and put the clipboard back to where it was originally placed. He walked into the room and stopped beside Eri to look around. When his eyes found the twins, he called their names.

"Hiro! Misa!"

Hiroki was too preoccupied playing with a toy car near Misaki to hear his name. He was imitating car sounds as he rolled the car around the table top. The sounds had probably drowned out all other noises for Misaki since she was beside him.

When the twins didn't come, Eri heard the man beside her sigh. She decided to use this chance to ask.

"Um, Sorry for the confusion but Naruto-san had said that either he or Kakashi-san would be picking up Hiroki-kun and Misaki-chan. He never mentioned someone else..." She felt rather embarassed that she had to ask that question, but if something were to happen after he picked up the twins, the school would be in big trouble.

The man smirked. "Figures that he wouldn't even bother mentioning me. He just assumes that I don't have the time to come."

Eri blinked. "Sorry..?"

The main turned to her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Hiro and Misa's father."

Eri's heart started to beat faster, but not in the same way that a school girl would when her crush talked to her. This was Uchiha Sasuke in front of her! Someone who she would never imagine meeting. THE Uchiha Sasuke.

She quickly composed herself and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. My name is Miura Eri, Hiroki-kun and Misaki-chan's teacher."

Sasuke gave a nod and let go of his hand. "How are they doing?"

Eri took a moment to think. "Ah.. well, Hiroki-kun's math and reading are very good, and his writing is average. Misaki-chan on the other hand, has exceptional reading and writing skills! but she will need to practice her math a bit more. Overall, they're both keen and quick learners. They've improved a lot since they first started here."

"And are they getting along with the other students?"

"All the students in this class are friends with one another. Hiroki-kun and Misaki-chan are no exception! Though they still play with one another, they often play with other students as well." Eri explained. When she saw that he was satisfied with her answer, she turned towards the twins.

"Hiroki-chan! Misaki-chan! Your father is here!"

Again, the twins seemed to have zoned out because both of them didn't budge. Eri was about to call them once more when she saw Uchiha Sasuke make his way towards them. When he was in a close enough range, he used both of his hands to grab one ear from each twin. The twins dropped everything they had in their hands and started whining.

"OW, OW, OW!"

"IT HURTS!"

"'TOU-SAN!"

"OW DADDY!"

Eri just stared in awe.

Sasuke leaned down on one knee to look at them. "I called you both when I was at the door but you didn't hear me. Miura-sensei called you two as well. Since when did your hearing get so bad?" He let go and Hiroki quickly rubbed his ears to make it feel better. Misaki seemed to be fine though.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at them. "Next time when I call you, you come. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy." Both twins said in unison. "We're sorry!"

"Okay, go get your bags. We're leaving now." He fished out his phone and keys from his pocket and took a quick glance at the time. Before Sasuke had a chance to walk away, the twins tackled him with a hug.

"You came to pick us up today, 'tou-san!"

"Why are you off work so early?"

"Does this mean we can play a game tonight?"

"Is 'kaa-san off work too?!"

"Can you make us dessert tonight?"

"Can you play catch with me later too?"

"No Hiro, he'll be reading to me!"

"No he won't. Tell Misa that you'll be playing catch with me, 'tou-san!"

"Daddy, No!"

Eri actually couldn't look away.

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Sasuke said as he knelt down again - to which Hiroki and Misaki stepped back. "Yes, I'm off work early which is why I came to pick you guys up. I'll answer your other questions when we get home. Now, grab your bags and let's go please." He gave them a small nudge towards the hangers and the twins scurried off to retrieve their bags. Sasuke walked back over to Eri.

"Thank you for watching over them." Though his face did not show any signs of gratitude, Eri felt it from his voice.

"You're welcome. They're a pleasure to have!"

Hiroki and Misaki made their way over to their father. Sasuke was about to walk out the door when he felt Misaki tug on his hand.

"'Tou-san?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"Could you hold my bag for me?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her. "Why can't you hold it yourself?"

Eri wasn't sure if she had heard him right. His daughter was asking him to hold her bag and he asked why? She continued to stare incredulously.

"I'm really tired..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"And why are you tired?"

Misaki's eyes suddenly widened with nervousness. "I don't know..."

"Yes, you do, Misa. What did your mother tell you last night?"

Misaki thought for a moment while her two index fingers poked at each other. "Um..."

Hiroki quickly interrupted her. "'Kaa-san told her to go to bed because 'kaa-san knew that Misa would be tired today if she stayed up. Misa didn't listen though!"

Sasuke frowned at him. "I wasn't talking to you, Hiro. It's not polite to interrupt."

Hiroki turned red. "Sorry dad... Sorry Misa."

"It's okay, Hiro. But yes, 'tou-san... 'kaa-san told me to go to bed..." Misaki meekly said, looking at the ground. Her clamped her hands behind her back.

"And did you go to bed, Misa?" Her father asked. Slowly, Misa shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to watch TV..." She suddenly jerked her head up and grabbed onto his leg. "But 'Tou-san! _Tonari No Totoro_ was on last night and I only tried to stay up and watch it because 'kaa-san told me that she always watched it when she was little and.." Sasuke's phone then vibrated in his pocket which seemed to startle Misa and snapped her out of her rant. She then let go of her father's leg and went back into her nervous posture. "I just wanted to see what the show was about.." She finished.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and swiftly turned his phone onto silent. "No excuses, Misa. You know I don't like it when you do that." He knelt down once more to her level. "You were tired today because you refused to listen. If you had gone to bed like we told you to, you wouldn't be so tired today." He took her bag from out of her hand and helped slide it onto her back. "Next time, listen to 'kaa-san when she tells you to sleep."

Misaki pouted as she took hold of the two backpack straps. "Okay daddy."

"Say goodbye to your teacher."

"Bye Miura-sensei." Hiroki gave Eri a smile while Misaki stared at the floor, still moping.

"Misa.." Sasuke warned.

Misaki took a look at her father and then back at Eri. She forced a smile. "Sorry Miura-sensei! See you tomorrow!"

Eri waved goodbye to the twins as they walked off, trailing behind their father.

She was definitely going to write in her blog tonight.

* * *

 _To be continued._

Apologies for any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes! I don't have a beta, so if anyone would like to offer their services for the next (and final) chapter, I would be forever grateful!


End file.
